As the number of connected mobile devices continues to grow, real-time messaging has become an increasingly popular tool for engaging mobile device users. However, as each mobile platform has its own real-time messaging protocol, and each operating system has a unique presentation flow and user experience, managing message creation on the disparate platforms can be difficult.